


A Moment Of Clarity

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if John Parker was wrong about the Red Lectroid poison?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Of Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/gifts).



It's a hell of a thing, waking up alive when you expected to be dead.

But it's even stranger to wake up and find nearly ten years have passed. To find everything, and everyone, you knew has changed. Reno was grey, New Jersey was a senior member of the Hong Kong Cavaliers, and Scooter Lindley was in college and an intern at the Institute. Penny and Buckaroo were still friends, but she didn't hang around much anymore.

The hardest thing was finding out Hikita-san was gone. I would have liked the chance to say goodbye to the professor.

But Buckaroo hadn't changed. Not one little bit. He was still chasing the impossible, and still finding it.

Which is why I found myself alive.

John Parker had told him there was no cure for what ailed me. But Buckaroo was never one to let a little thing like death stand in his way. He'd used the Institute's resources and put me in suspended animation, then badgered every Black Lectroid scientist who had made it to Earth for information on the structure of that poison. He worked on the cure for years until he was sure he'd perfected it. Until he was confident enough to break me out of that tin can and stick a needle in my arm.

Then I woke up and found him standing over me.

A hell of a thing.

I'd died in his arms. Died protecting him. Died suddenly knowing what he meant to me. What he _really_ meant to me. And now here I was, with Buckaroo looking down at me, his expression happy and sad and confused all at once.

Buckaroo had given me the sort of second chance nobody gets.

I was going to grab that chance. Grab it, and never let it go.


End file.
